Fallen
by kr kill
Summary: oneshot. tsuhis. Muraki said something that confused dear Hisoka about his feelings for a certain amethysteyed fellow. He was preparing to let go only to find out that his feelings were reciprocated.


Fallen

**_A/N: _**This is the effect after you watch Yami no Matsuei in AXN last Saturday and you can't forget the hints that showed Tsuzuki/Hisoka and you get totally inspired into writing a one-shot in honor of the show. Wai! First one-shot in YnM but not really first fic in this anime…hekhek…do hope you review…thanks a lot!!!

**_Disclaimer: _**Yami no Matsuei is not mine, only the story…

~*start*~

Dark clouds covered the clear blue sky of ChiJou but as thunder clashed the earth people still continued their usual routines. Umbrellas of different sizes and colors can be seen all around, people running for shelter as they carry on with their jobs. However one young man stood watching the rainfall, drench in it himself and clad in nothing but a thin white polo and maong pants. He made no effort to move away, deep in thought.

The young man's mind was evaded by a man always dressed in black, a bittersweet memory of his amethyst orbs, dark brown hair and his fathom for sweets.

He was so lost in this new feeling that as he felt a pang of worry by his side, he was an empath no less; yet he extinguished it thinking this feeling was conjuring it for him.

"Ne…Hisoka?"

Hisoka, the young man addressed was startled to hear the sweet-but-moron-no-less man he fell for. And he got more confused that he was unable to reply.

Now the other man by Hisoka's side, Tsuzuki worried more as he did his best to conceal his true feelings for the empath by his side.

Finally, Hisoka took notice of the growing worry Tsuzuki was releasing.

"I'm fine…Tsuzuki," he said.

Tsuzuki was about to give Hisoka a smile when he noticed a man clad in all-white staring at both of them before his mind registered it was…Muraki. Hisoka sensing the change of mood turned towards the spot Tsuzuki was staring at and wished he never did.

Muraki slowly made his way towards the two Shinigami, smiling his way that sent shivers to the two.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in a fighting stance preparing for any attack Muraki had in mind. Everybody knew how much they hated the guy and nobody dared to mention him to avoid any chaos.

"How nice to see both of you…" Muraki said.

And suddenly Hisoka fell to his knees, his vision was blurred and he was engulfed towards the scenes of his past. The moon was red and there was a tree…a woman being killed by Muraki and his curse being implanted.

Tsuzuki could see the pain Hisoka was into but he could do nothing to help, the rain continued to pour down as Muraki stepped closer to Tsuzuki. He was desperate to move away, stepping back every one step forward until he reached a dead end.

Muraki smirked, Tsuzuki was trapped and Hisoka was in pain. He came closer and brushed his lips at Tsuzuki's.

_/No!/_ Tsuzuki screamed in his head but he was incapable of defending himself.

Slowly, Hisoka stood from his current state and shook all painful memories aside. He felt Tsuzuki's fear and agony under Muraki.

Muraki pulled away, leaving a lifeless and dull Tsuzuki against the tree. Tsuzuki was staring blankly ahead, rain falling continuously and thunder roaring with no end, not realizing what was to come.

Muraki now came closer to Hisoka. And leaned by his ear whispering something…

"You expect too much, why would you ever think Tsuzuki-san would ever love you. You know yourself that as long as I am alive and as you remain under my curse, my presence will linger within you…"

And as soon as they were spoken Muraki left both of them leaving Hisoka with Muraki's horrid past until Hisoka's vision completely blurred and he lost consciousness.

****

Watari was peacefully studying a new theory for his sex-changing potion when the door burst open and he was pulled to the infirmary by the shadow-master Tatsumi.

And as they entered a room with two beds side by side, two Shinigami lay silently without a word; one was sleeping while the other kept staring at the ceiling above.

"What happened?" Watari asked.

"Checked on them at ChiJou. I don't know what exactly happened but Tsuzuki wouldn't utter a word while Hisoka has been unconscious since then," Tatsumi replied.

Watari tried to check on them but nothing seemed to happen except that Hisoka started fidgeting by the bed, which was worse than the event a while ago.

After a long time of patient waiting, Tsuzuki came back to his senses as he looked all over the infirmary questioningly. Hisoka however woke up, two hours later breathing harshly without uttering a single word about his nightmare.

The only information they were able to squish from both was the name…Muraki. Nothing more was mentioned…

While Tsuzuki slept silently, Hisoka watched him admiringly…and slowly he went outside by the garden to peer at the sky and engulf himself in his memory once again.

Tsuzuki woke up, in the middle of the night realizing that he was alone and that Hisoka was somewhat away from his bed. Worried as usual, he searched for Hisoka finding his gazing at the moon that night.

"What are you doing here, Hisoka?"

Hisoka faced Tsuzuki deciding this was the time to tell him the truth and his decision because somehow it hurt hearing those words from Muraki. It hurt because he knew it was true and it hurts because he loves Tsuzuki so much to let go…if only he loves him back.

"Tsuzuki…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I don't want to be your partner anymore…"

Suddenly Tsuzuki's expression turned into a hurt one and he held back the tears brimming to fall.

"I'm sorry I was unable to help you…I didn't mean…I can't face Muraki like that…I'm sorry, don't leave me…please…" Tsuzuki tried to explain.

Tears fell from Hisoka's eyes, he didn't expect it to be so hard to tell him, for him to let go.

"Its not that…you don't understand…" Hisoka whispered softly.

"Then tell me! Tell me…" Tsuzuki said.

"Its not easy for me…Muraki told me something…" Hisoka started.

"What is it? Tell me…Hisoka because I don't understand why you're doing this to me?"

"He said…he said that… I expect too much because it was impossible for you to…" Hisoka paused.

"To what? Tell me, Hisoka…I want to know," Tsuzuki said.

"It was impossible for you to love me…because as long as he is alive and as I remain under his curse, his presence will linger within me…" Hisoka whispered softly.

Hisoka turned away…tears continuously falling by his eyes.

"I love you, Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered.

"But I know you'll never return the feeling because of Muraki…" Hisoka added.

And slowly Hisoka wiped the tears as he walked away, turned away from Tsuzuki.

"I'm sorry," he also murmured.

Tsuzuki however did not allow his chance to pass, he immediately grabbed it after realizing and digesting the words Hisoka delivered.

"Wait…Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said.

And as Hisoka stopped without turning back, Tsuzuki immediately embraced the young man from behind earning a surprise yelp.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered.

"Why did you ever listen to Muraki? He doesn't know me, Hisoka!"

"I don't care if he's still alive or if his presence is within you…all I care is the fact that you love me because…"

"…I do love you too…" Tsuzuki whispered in Hisoka's ear.

Hisoka turned around and faced Tsuzuki wanting to question the man before him but before he can even do so a finger was placed over his lip.

Tsuzuki tilted his head as he leaned forward and slowly brushed his lips with Hisoka's. Tsuzuki encircles his arms by Hisoka's waist as Hisoka placed his around Tsuzuki's shoulder.

And as soon as they were breathless, Tsuzuki pulled away smiling at Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka leaned against Tsuzuki's chest, as he cried letting out his months of frustration and confusion. Letting go the words Muraki said to him about his feelings.

"Sh…I'm right here beside you, Hisoka."

Tsuzuki just caressed his back in a soothing manner as he held into Hisoka 'til his sobs came into a final stop.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't able to help or save you when Muraki appeared in ChiJou…" Tsuzuki suddenly blurted.

"Its okay…I'm also sorry for listening to him…"

"I don't blame you…I love you, Hisoka!"

"And I love you…" Hisoka said with a genuine smile.

Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand with his as they walked back to their room to have their well-deserve sleep.

_It was hard for him to tell,_

_That between the years he fell._

_He did not know what it means,_

_Even as a teen._

_After hurting words were said,_

_He thought he wanted to mend._

_Luckily the one saw him by,_

_And then they came to fly._

_Love was great for both,_

_Cause they felt its growth._

_Holding hands they walked against,_

_The rain that fell akin._

_He had fallen for him,_

_And he did nothing but lean._

_They love each other very much,_

_And that's good to last._

~Owari

A/N: As said above this is the effect of watching YnM and then classes get suspended so you can write this fic…and then it rains and you get totally angsty…wai! Please review…please…thanks for reading…


End file.
